Feelings Undercover
by hcore junkie
Summary: Sakura is a heartbroken girl who's obsessed with her work. She's not the cheerful Sakura anymore. Then she meets a fun-loving and handsome Syaoran. Will he turn Sakura back into her old self? SS! please read and review! first fic.. :)
1. Prologue

Ok!! So anywayzz.. This is my first fic!! Hope you guys like it!!

It's called Feelings Undercover.. you'll see why later.. for now it's a prologue so just read and find out!! I'll explain next time ayt?

Feel free to flame! I need the helpful criticism. =) so here goes..

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine.. and Alias is not mine.. CLAMP rocks by the way.. have you read the Rayearth manga?? =D *wink*

  


Feelings Undercover

Prologue 

=== by hcore junkie aka nikki ===

=== It was a dark stormy night. ===

A girl was silently weeping in her room. Just a few hours ago, her mother had died of an unknown and incurable disease. That had broken her heart. She had been very close to her mother.

As she wept, she recalled all the times they had had together. She remembered how her mother comforted her when she fell from her bike when she was 5, she remembered all the times they had fun doing things together, she remembered how sad she felt whenever her mom would leave for a month doing what she called "business." But of everything that happened between them, she could never forget the times they fought. Especially the fight they had about her boyfriend Ken Narutomo.

Her mom never approved of Ken. They would fight all the time because of him. This made her feel more sad. Just before her mom was admitted into the hospital, they had one of the worst fights ever. She couldn't help but blame herself. If they hadn't fought, her mom wouldn't be in critical condition.

And another thing that made her regret fighting her mom was that she hadn't gotten the chance to tell her the good news, that she was engaged. She was too scared to say it, knowing that her mom would never give her blessing.

A knock was heard and a tall man opened the door. "Sakura," the man said. "I know your sad that mom had to die this now, but please, Sakura, don't make it worse for me and dad, please stop making us worry and at least come out of your room and eat dinner with us! You can't keep blaming yourself and starve yourself to death! It wasn't your fault! Mom -"

"Stop it," Sakura cut the man off. "Touya, if I hadn't started yelling at her, she would still be eating dinner with us. Stop saying things like that. Stop saying it's not my fault. Stop saying I had nothing to do with it. Stop saying I didn't cause it to happen. STOP MAKING ME REGRET LOVING KEN!" Sakura yelled, fresh tears filling up her eyes and falling down to already tear-stained cheeks.

Touya sat down on the bed beside Sakura and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his chest. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Sakura, I didn't know how hard it was on you. I didn't know how you felt inside. But I still think blaming yourself is wrong." He pulled back, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Everything's done and over with. Nothing can change what happened. Nothing's gonna make mom live again, no matter how appealing the idea is. And blaming yourself certainly is not gonna help. Please, Sakura, help make things easier for me and especially for dad. Stop blaming yourself. It was God's plan to make mom go to heaven, but God doesn't want you to waste your life blaming yourself for something that was part of His plan."

Sakura let the words wash through her. It's true, God did make mom go. But she can't help but blame herself. But she didn't want her dad and her brother to worry about her, so she began to live a lie around them.

"Okay," she said. "I'll go down in a minute.

=== next day ===

It was a warm and sunny day, but not for everyone in Nadesiko Kinomoto's funeral. Especially for Sakura Kinomoto.

After the talk Sakura and Touya had, Sakura began to act a little happier, just like the old, cheerful, giddy Sakura, the Sakura everybody knew. But no one but Sakura knew that this was all just an act. Deep inside, she knew she could never be the old Sakura ever again.

As the pastor spoke of Nadesiko, how she lived her life, how nice, kind, beautiful and loving she was, Sakura looked around and studied the people present. She saw Sonomi Daidouji, Nadesiko's bestfriend, all of her aunts and uncles, Nadesiko's colleagues and her grandparents.

After a while, Sakura stopped looking around and just kept silent, with a disappointed look on her face. She was hoping to see Ken around here somewhere. Giving up, she returned to listening to her father sayiong something about her mother.

Then, after a few minutes, someone put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She looked up and was caught in the black depths of Ken's eyes. She smile up at him and sighed as she held his hand and he sat down next to her, a silent camaraderie between them.

After the burial, Sakura excused herself from the conversation between her, her dad, and the pastor to follow Ken to his car. When they were out of sight, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ken's torso. "I'm so glad you came," Sakura mumbled into his chest. They stayed in that position for a while. But then, Ken started to pull away. This shocked Sakura. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Sakura," Ken started, but he paused, sighed then continued. "We need to talk." He looked at me in the eye. Surprisingly, he looked nervous.

Uh-oh, "we need to talk" means bad news. This made Sakura nervous as well.

"Sakura," Ken spoke, after Sakura kept quiet for two minutes. "I think we should break it off." He sighed, almost happy he said it, but mostly relieved he had gotten it over with. "I met someone else."

Sakura heard something like glass shattering, and noticed that it was her heart, that was already in a thousand pieces, break into million pieces. At this moment, she felt like she was down to zero. Tears started to sting the back of her eyes, but she help them back with all of her might. Quietly, she asked, "Who?"

Ken sighed and resignedly said, "Nanami."

Hearing that name, Sakura's hand shot out and slapped Ken's face so hard that it snapped sideways. Of all the people he could get it on with, he had to get it on with one of her closest friends. That made the pain's intensity triple.

Being a good Christian, Sakura apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Sakura paused to take off the ring that was sparkling on her left ring finger and handed it over. "Here, Ken. Give it to a more deserving person. I'm glad you told me this soon. I hope you have a wonderful and prosperous life, Ken. I have already forgiven you. I wish you all the best. Goodbye, Ken. It was nice knowing you. God Bless."

At that, Sakura stepped away and walked home.

=== later ===

Sakura stepped into her room and then, all of a sudden, the tears she held back started to fall. She felt so broken. She was down to the negatives. With all the pain, she wept. She wept for hours until she was tired and fell asleep, not knowing Touya was outside being the worried brother he was.

As she slept, Touya went to his father with a worried look on his face. His father saw this and immediately knew what was wrong.

"What's happening?" asked Fujitaka Kinomoto, worry written all over his face. He knew his daighter loved her mother very much. Having her gone would probably make her faith disappear, but that was highly doubtful. Sakura was a very faithful Christian.

"She's sleeping," Touya answered, wearily. He didn't get much sleep anymore. Every night, Sakura would be weeping and with only a wall separating their rooms, Touya could hear her very well.

A sigh of relief was released and Fujitaka relaxed in his chair, almost falling asleep. It had been a very long week.

=== later = 5pm ===

The ringing phone woke Sakura up. She had been sleeping for the past three hours and she had a terrible headache. She sat up with bloodshot, red- rimmed eyes and picked up the phone and muttered a sleepy "Hello?" into the receiver.

"Is this miss Sakura Kinomoto?" the voice on the other line said.

"Yes, this is her," Sakura answered, suddenly awake, despite the thrumming pain in her head. The voice didn't sound familiar, and the person had a weird accent in his Japanese. "What is it?"

"Miss Kinomoto, I am Frank Markson of the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of America," the man said. "I'm calling to say that we have decided to recruit you and train you to become one of our field agents. Seeing that you are fluent in Japanese, English, French and Spanish, and seeing that you seem to be a science wiz, you were chosen as one of our new recruits."

Sakura was left shocked at this. "Is this a joke?"

"No, ma'am," Frank replied in English. "If you say yes, we will send you a ticket to LA in three days. You will be given a free scholarship to UCLA, an apartment and monthly allowance while in training, which usually takes two to three years.

Sakura thought about it and realized she did need to go to a university soon, instead of a community college. And seeing her situation right now, she wanted out of Japan, everything here pained her too much. As to the thing with her dad and brother, she could leave in the night and leave a note, they'd surely understand. She had decided.

After she thought it through again, to make sure nothing was wrong, she gave her answer. "I'll go."

=== three days later ===

Dad,

Sorry for leaving so suddenly. I know that losing mom was hard and me leaving would make things harder, but dad, please understand my feelings. Being in Japan will always pain me. I didn't say anything, dad, but Ken broke things off with me on the day of the burial, that had been my last straw. I was on the verge of suicide, dad, but God didn't want me to leave this world yet. Thank God I got the chance to go away. Dad, for now, I'll not say anything about where I'm going. For some time, I have to be free of anything that's connected with mom or Ken. I'm sorry, but please bear with me, dad. I hope you understand. You probably wont be hearing from me anytime soon. Please pray for me, I need all the help in the world. I love you, dad. Please don't forget me and please be happy without me and mom. I'll pray for you. God bless you always.

Love, Sakura

================

Touya,

Brother, please understand the circumstances, I have to leave the country to keep my sanity. Brother, I haven't been too honest with you. Since I am leaving, I'll have to tell you this. I'm sorry brother, but I cant be my old self again. Mom's death had a big impact on me, and while I can, I'll take it full on. But, brother, I have faltered. The pain caused to me by Ken had made me decide to leave. I'm sorry. Please don't feel sad for I'll always be here. If you need me, just close your eyes and remember all the fun times we had together. Goodbye, Touya, I love you. Please pray for me as I'll always pray for you. God bless you all the time.

Love, Sakura

=== That was 5 years ago ===

OKAY!! Prologue is done!! I'm still working on chapter one.. I'll try to finidh it as fast as I can.. I'm halfway done already.. hehehe..

I'm not really sure how the CIA works on recruitment but I wanted this kind of plot so plear bear with me.. a part of this plot was gotten from the series Alias.. I don't own it..!

PLEASE REVIEW!! I need the encouragement or the insults or whatever you'll write in the review.. so please!! If you don't like it.. feel free to flame.. I don't mind.. =) hope to see you guys soon!!

If anything confuses you, feel free to ask.. mail me at n6389@hotmail.com

God Bless.. =)

-nikki aka junkie


	2. Chapter 1: CIA Files: New Partner!

Helo!!! I'm back with chapter 1!! Thanks for the reviews!! =) and to those questions asked… I decided to make him break things up on the funeral day so it would make her so depressed.. (sowee!! I'm not really sure why I did that actually!) I just believe that if you go through hard things before things get easier.. if you get that... and Sakura's age will be said later on in this chapter.. you do the math after that.. =D

To a certain person (hopefully you know who you are) if you're reading this, please forgive me.. I've changed a few stuff so as just to make it a hobby. And it's just one of them. And I'm really sorry coz I've always wanted to write, but I find it hard to write anything unless it has even just a little likeness to me.. so sorry if I borrowed some of your ideas, but in real life, I'm almost like Sakura in this fic, just not that good in skateboarding.. so I hope you understand.

Ok!! If you're not that person, please don't ask anything about it.. ayt?

Ok!! And I should just get it out okay? Uhm.. well some stuff in this fic was from the ideas I got from reading other fics.. so some stuff in this plot is not totally mine.. I just changed a few things.. but I promise you lots of stuff are purely me!! Ayt?? Hope nobody gets mad!!

And I'm sorry if I took long.. I was busy with school and stuff!!

So anywayz.. (AHEHE!! Long author's note!! Sowe!!)

Disclaimer: not mine!! =)

Feelings Undercover

Chapter 1: CIA Files: New partner!!!

=== by nikki aka junkie ===

"Hello," a blonde girl with blue eyes and an Australian accent said to the waitress. "Where's the washroom, if I may ask?"

"It's right down there then to the right."

"Thank you!" The girl walked casually to the direction of the washroom. When she was out of sight, she quickly stepped into the shadows and crept towards the door beside the washroom and stepped into what seemed to be an office.

In the room, she quickly slipped into the shadows and checked for surveillance cameras. Finding none, she crept towards the table in the back of the room. "Where is it, Jake?" she whispered to what seemed to be no one.

"Second drawer on the left. Make it quick! He's on his way there!" a voice said over the earpiece concealed by the girl.

The girl quickly opened the drawer and saw a blue velvet box measuring about a foot across. She grabbed it, stuffed it in her coat and left the room casually. "I'm out."

"Ok, I'm waiting outside in the van."

The girl walked down the hall towards the exit, passing a man in an elegant suit with a flirty smile. Then she quickly got out of the building and got into the white van waiting outside.

"Okay, where is it?" a well-built, 6' blonde guy with brown eyes with a French accent asked immediately after she got into the van. The girl took off her coat and handed over the blue box. "Way to go, Sakura!!" the guy said, a look of sheer victory in his eyes. "Another mission accomplished for Sakura Kinomoto and Jake Toussaint!!"

Sakura nodded, as if uninterested, and took off her blonde wig, letting down her elbow-length auburn hair. "What's in it?" she asked as she changed into a black tank top, baggy shorts and skate shoes that revealed enough of her well-toned and muscled 5' 7" frame with perfect curves in just the right places. Getting a shrug from the blonde guy, she took off her blue contact lenses to reveal her emerald green eyes.

"Drop me off at the skate park, Jake," Sakura said , stuffing her bag and grabbing her skateboard. Jake nodded and drove towards the skate park 5 minutes away.

Jake stopped in front of the skate park and glanced at his watch, Sakura did too; it was 10:30 pm. "Get in by 12, Sakura. We have an early flight to catch tomorrow. Remember this is just a start of a million more missions!"

"Yeah, Jake, see ya," and Sakura got out of the van and skated towards the rails. She dropped her bag on one of the benches in sight and started her usual tricks.

She started with a few ollies for warm up, the did a few kick flips and heel flips. Then she went on to other kinds of flips and grabs. Then she went over to the rails and did a kick flip to backside boardslide. Then, she experimented on some tricks. She tried a dark slide, then a lipslide. Then she started to do grinds. Then she stopped, taking a rest.

"Nice tricks you got there," a voice from behind Sakura said. This startled her, but the person didn't notice.

"Thanks," Sakura said nonchalantly. She wiped off the sweat on from her forehead and checked her watch; it was already 11:30. Deciding to just skate back to the hotel, Sakura grabbed her bag and got ready to leave.

"See you," the guy said. Sakura noticed that he had messy brown hair and tantalizing amber eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. She waved and began skating back in the direction of the hotel. "And it'll be very soon!!" the guy yelled as she turned the corner and went out of sight.

_Soon?_ Sakura thought. _Weird…_

===============

As Sakura skated back, she thought of the things that happened to her in the past five years. Not having the time to think about it before, she amazed herself at the happenings and achievements she had despite her depression.

After she left Japan, Sakura had gone to LA and immediately began her training. She learned martial arts, shooting, disguising and she was tutored in English, Chinese, French, Spanish German and Russian. Since she had only 2 years left of university, Sakura crammed her college into her training and finished both in 2 years. After finishing university, she looked for a cover job to hide her job with the CIA as a secret field agent. She had a choice of being a dancer or a guitarist for a alternative/punk/rock band called'Secret Silence'; she chose the band. After 2 years of university and intense training, she got into sector 3 of the CIA and after 3 years of hard work and effort, she was promoted to sector 4. Then because of her remarkable performance she was again promoted to one of the top field agents of the sector 6 of the CIA. There, she met her partner Jake Toussaint and Meiling Li, a friend. The three had shared the same hobby, skateboarding, so when Sakura met them, she took up her old hobby again and got along with them real fine. Meiling had just gotten into sector 6 three months ago to replace a field agent who had retires early. Sakura also met Tomoyo Daidouji, her bestfriend and Meiling's partner, in sector 6. After almost a year of several missions accomplished, Sakura was offered the spot as head of Sector 6. Being head meant no field work, so Sakura declined the promotion right away. Sakura loved the field work and suspense, it kept her sane and it kept her from the very extent of her depression.

Sakura had changed after she left Japan. She had become distant, reserved and somewhat antisocial, totally different from the old Sakura. Only Tomoyo had been able to crack her shell open a liitle bit. Sakura began to fear nothing and became a rebelious yet strong, tough and hardworking girl. She was no longer the Sakura everyone back then knew. The only thing that remains the same is her faith in God and Jesus Christ. If Touya saw her, it was doubtful that he'd recognize her. The constant sparkle that was in Sakura's eyes had disappeared 5 years ago. She was no longer the warm cheerful and friendly Sakura. She was now the cold, quiet, distant and tough Sakura Kinomoto, 'Secret Silence' guitarist/ CIA field agent.

Before she knew it, Sakura was outside her hotel room door. She could hear someone shuffling around the room. Then there was a loud thud then she heard someone, most probably Jake, yelp in pain and mutter something in French. Sakura sighed and stuck the key into the lock and the sight of Jake jumping around holding a stubbed toe welcomed her.

Sakura scoffed and muttered something in French (a/n: I prefer not to say!! Hehehe! ^^;;), earning a glare from Jake. Sakura glared back and walked into the adjoining room, grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and flung it towards Jake. A pained "Merci" was heard from the French man.

Sakura started packing her stuff, thinking, _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day._

==============

"Heya Sakura!" a girl with violet-black hair and amethyst eyes said over the noise in the airport. This girl looked to be around 23 and was about 5' 4". She was wearing a blue shirt and denim jeans with runners. Sakura and Jake had just arrived in LA from Seattle and Sakura was tired because of the flight and because she didn't get to sleep much last night. She was thinking of talking to her family again.

"Hello Tomoyo," Sakura replied to the girl, smiling a little. Tomoyo had gotten used to Sakura's lack of expression and silent attitude, she had always been like that since they had met. "What's up for today? Meeting with Markson, I suppose? Any gigs for tonight?" Sakura asked as Jake came over with a trolley with 4 bags, telling them that the car was already there.

"Yep," Tomoyo replied, taking Sakura's smaller bag while Sakura took her bigger bag and Jake's small one. "Meeting with Markson at 11. Right now, it's still 8:30 so we have time. Want me to come over?" Tomoyo finished and Sakura raised her eyebrow, Tomoyo hadn't answered her other question yet. Tomoyo noticed this and quickly added, "Oh! And yes, we do have a gig for tonight at 10. We meet at my place at 7. We should play one of our new songs tonight, so I thought that we could practice before going."

"Yeah, ok, you can come over if you want." Sakura said as she thought up a playlist for tonight. They got into the backseat of a Honda Civic with Jake up front. The rest of the drive to the CIA Headquarters was silent with the momentary sighs, coughs and Jake asking what time it was. Sakura got fed up with the silence so she took out her Mp3 player and black notebook full of tabs and chords to take down the chords of the new and usual rock songs she downloaded into the player.

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

After 45 minutes in traffic, they finally got to the CIA headquarters. They got out of the car with all their belongings and stepped into the building. They walked to the front desk and waited for the woman behind the desk to take notice of them.

"Can we get our keys?" Sakura asked the woman. They had left their car keys here while they were on a mission. The woman handed over their keys and went back to answering phone calls and typing on the computer.

"I'm going back to my crib for a while, Jake. Meet you later at 10:30 ayt? Meeting with Markson at 11." Not waiting for an answer, Sakura and Tomoyo walked towards Sakura's silver BMW Z4 and put the bags in the trunk.

As they got into the car, Tomoyo started getting uncomfortable with the silence and started to babble about her favorite topic, fashion, "Y'know, Saku, you should start wearing less boyish clothes. I could buy you a whole new wardrobe with your body shape! If only you would let me! Oh my! I could get you sundresses! Evening gowns! New shoes! And they would ALL be designer!" Sakura made a face at Tomoyo and mumbled, "No thanks…"

Tomoyo continued on her babble, "Sakura! I could design clothes for you! You'd be wearing more beautiful clothes while playing! They might make you lead singer!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes, imagining the day that would never come. Sakura made a face at Tomoyo again and said, "Speaking of playing, I'm making the playlist for tonight."

Tomoyo thought for a few seconds and said, "Okay! But don't forget the new song we're gonna play tonight!" Sakura nodded and Tomoyo went back to her babbling while Sakura thought back to the past three years, the years as a CIA field agent, from being a fresh newbie to an expert veteran.

Due to her several promotions in the past 3 years, Sakura got a huge sum of money from her salary alone, and as she gets into more important missions, she slowly gets richer. And also being record artists, she gets a good percentage of album sales of 'Secret Silence.' Because of her growing wealth, Sakura moved out of the apartment the CIA gave her and moved into her own house. If anyone thought being 23 and living alone was dangerous, Sakura ignored them.

Sakura slowed down in front of a small one-story house in the more quiet part of LA and parked her car between Sakura's mountain bike and motorcycle in the garage beside the house. The front lawn was green with neatly trimmed grass and a cement path connected the front door to the sidewalk.

As Tomoyo continued to babble, Sakura took the bags out of the trunk and opened her front door. As they stepped into the house, Tomoyo suddenly asked a question. "So, Saku, what radical thing are you gonna do next? Get a tattoo? A boyfriend maybe?" Tomoyo teased.

Sakura dropped the bags on the couch and shrugged. "I don't know. I already have a tattoo." Sakura said as she picked up her skateboard and brought to one of her extra rooms where she kept her special bike and tools and extra decks, tracks and skateboard stuff. She also had her guitar there. "A nose pierce maybe. Or another tattoo."

"Really?" Tomoyo asked, somewhat shocked. She didn't know Sakura had a tattoo. "Where's your tattoo?" Tomoyo what can be seen of Sakura's skin that wasn't covered by her red tank top and denim baggy jeans. Her outfit revealed her arms, neck and navel. Then Tomoyo saw something black peek out of Sakura's jeans on the lower back, just above her pants.

Sakura pulled down the back of her jeans to show her a tattoo of a six-pointed star, the Star of David, as big as a one dollar coin with vines spreading out to both sides. It was about 7 inches across. "Pretty cool, Sakura."

"I got it before I got into Sector 6." She said in a voice that said it was unimportant and walked into her room to grab some clothes and then jump into the shower.

Tomoyo shook her head and chuckled to herself and grabbed Sakura's bags to help with laundry and fix up her closet. _What a wild girl I have for a bestfriend!_ Tomoyo thought.

==============

"Good job, Kinomoto, Toussaint," a large man, about 6', with graying black hair and warm blue eyes, also the CIA Sector 6 head, Frank Markson, said to the two people sitting in front him. "The box you got from Seattle was very important evidence."

"What exactly was in that box, Mr. Markson?" Jake asked, becoming curious at the mention of the word 'evidence.'

"There were files in that box," Mr. Markson said, becoming serious. "Important files from one of the biggest, most dangerous Yakuza of mafia in the world. The oyabun or leader is yet unknown, but with there files, we can investigate this yakuza and hopefully and eventually, we will find out who the oyabun of the yakuza is after a series of field missions and spies."

Mr. Markson stood up and passed them folders, copies of the files. They opened the folders and read the contents of the folder, mostly Japanese. As they read, Mr. Markson explained the doing of the yakuza. "Now, in the files and some other minor investigations, it shows that this yakuza smuggle illegal things to Germany, Japan, USA China, Taiwan, Indonesia, England, Greece, France, Russia and Italy. These things are drugs, weapons, medicines, chemicals… you name it."

Mr. Markson paused to look at them closely. Then he continued, "I'm supposed to send you two on this series of missions since you're the best in all of Sector 6, but unfortunately Toussaint, you lack some training." Jake looked shocked at this. "I'm sorry, Jake but I'll have to change your position in this mission. Now, there are two people who have just transferred from Sector 5, both are veterans and have been trainers for new recruits, also one of them will be Kinomoto's new partner. This guy has almost the same position as Kinomoto has in Sector 6, only he's been through a lot more than she has. Just like Kinomoto, this man is also a very remarkable field agent." Mr. Markson pressed a button and looked at Sakura. "Kinomoto, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Li Syaoran."

_Li Syaoran?_ Sakura thought. _That name sounds familiar._

As Sakura tried to remember where she heard that name, the door opened and the brown-haired, amber-eyed guy from the skate park stepped into the room and smiled at her. In the light, Sakura noticed that this guy looked to be around 25. He was about 6' 3", well-built, muscled and sturdy. He was wearing casual clothes, red shirt, denim jeans and skate shoes. He looks familiar. Sakura thought. Then she remembered.

Li Syaoran. Sakura's fourth grade schoolmate who was in the seventh grade at that time. Li Syaoran, who left after a year of being in Japan to go home to HongKong. Li Syaoran… Sakura's childhood crush… Li Syaoran… _Oh my God!_

"Li?!"

===============

whee!!! Chapter 1 is up!! Well.. I think there's a boring part in the middle.. hehhe sorry!! Anywayz.. I know Saku and Syao are supposed to be the same age.. but hey it's my fic ryt?? =)

the song is not mine mind you!! It's creed's one last breath!! Not mine!!

Please review!! Feel free to flame..

If you're confused you can email me at n6389@hotmail.com

I was supposed to say something here.. but I cant remember!! Anywayzz!! I'm just about to start with chapter 2!! Sorry if I took long!! I usually write it by hand then I type it into the comp to upload.. =D

Please review!!

-nikki aka junkie


	3. Chapter 2: New Team! The New Sakura & Th...

OH MY GOD!! I am SOOO sorry it took super long!! I had a small case of writer's block and I had to do my term paper and I had to catch up with my other subjects so I could pass this year!!

And then, I got the stupid disease called laziness and by the time I came back from the states, I lost the diskette.. but I found it!! so I'll have to do major editing and I'll have to start with chapter 3!! Or else you guys'll fry me.. SO SORRY!!

So, THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!! I'm sorry I left chapter 1 there.. I'm not sure what's gonna happen at the end of chapter 2 so hehe!! ;;

Cherry-SweetHeart, your first and second questions.. hehe.. sorry but I can't answer them right now.. but you will find out sooner or later! =D

Oh yeah! I do have a set of spoilers.. (I was brainstorming) I thought of putting it here but.. I wouldn't want to spoil it so.. eheheh

OH! And I got something wrong in Chapter 1. **Sakura is 22 in the fic. I repeat, she is 22!**

So let's get on with it, shall we? (ahck! Long a/n again!)

Disclaimer: not mine.. never will be.. sigh

Feelings Undercover

Chapter 2: New Team! The new Sakura & the old

== by nikki aka junkie ==

"Li?!" a shocked, wide-eyed Sakura gasped when she remembered this amber-eyed hunk standing in front of her. "Li Xiao Lang?" Sakura stared in shock and remembered all the things that happened in the year that she knew this person.

"Uhmm.. Hi.. I don't believe we've met," an oblivious Syaoran said to the emerald-eyed beauty before him. He held out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Li Syaoran. Xiao Lang is my Chinese name. And you are?" Syaoran looked at the emerald eyes of the lady in front of him and felt a sense of familiarity. He felt like he'd looked into these same eyes before. _Could it be…?_

Realizing that Syaoran didn't recognize her, Sakura narrowed her eyes and her voice returned to its usual deep monotone, the initial shock had disappeared from her outside appearance, but inside she was still shocked. She gave a sharp and friendly nod. "Hey, how are you? I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Pleasure to meet you." Sakura gave his hand a short and firm shake, seeing realization and shock come into Syaoran's vivid amber eyes. Sakura gestured towards Jake. "He's Jake Toussaint. He used to be my partner."

Syaoran let the information settle in. _Kinomoto Sakura? It couldn't be… no way… it IS her! how come I didn't know it before?_

"Kinomoto Sakura? From Japan?" Syaoran asked, not really sure if she was the Sakura that he used to have a crush on in the seventh grade when he was in Japan. _She's not the same…_

After more than a decade, Syaoran still had a vivid image of Sakura in his mind. Her laugh, the way she spoke when she was happy, angry or sad, the way she bounces around when she's excited, the Sakura that was cheerful and so full of life. _This can't be her… This isn't the Sakura Kinomoto that I know…_

"I used to live in Japan," Sakura said, her eyes becoming steely and cold. "But not anymore. It's been a long time, Li. It's good to see you again." Sakura's voice was cold and emotionless, her face not showing a trace of emotion. Although, inside her, she was in confusion of what she was supposed to feel.

"Ah," Mr. Markson, who just got off the phone, said. "So you both know each other. That's good! Now, Toussaint, as I said, I'm not totally gonna kick you off the mission. I'm just switching around partners and pulling in people from other sectors. And, I'm forming a team." Mr. Markson pressed another button and continued. Li and Kinomoto, you two will lead the team and you two will be the main field agents, leaders, doing most of the fieldwork most of the dangerous things for this mission. This team will consist of 12 people; 2 are gonna take care of Operations and Technologies, and 10 are gonna be field agents, two of which are you." Mr. Markson pressed another button and people started to come into the room.

"Li Meiling." A black-haired girl with chinky, red eyes and a 5' 5" sporty figure stepped forward. "Your new partner will be Toussaint and I think you know Kinomoto and your cousin right?" Mr. Markson chuckled lightly and continued. "You and Toussaint will help out with anything that will be help and if anything comes up, you will be back-up for Kinomoto and Li."

"Marshal, Jane and Eric." A girl that had curly brown hair, dark blue eyes and a 5' 3" curvy figure stepped forward. Beside her, a guy with spiked black hair, Eric's dark blue eyes and 5' 10" muscular figure stepped forward. "Correct me if I'm wrong, you two are from sector 4 and you will be working on surveillance."

"Chang, Robyn and Shindou Ryan." A boyish girl with chin-length black hair that had bleached blonde ends, chinky sky blue eyes and a 5' 11" sporty and muscular figure stepped forward. Beside her, a guy with black hair in a crew cut, black eyes and a 5' 10" muscular frame stepped forward. "You two are from sector 3 and you will handle the acquired intel, coding and decoding."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo." A tall guy with short blue-black hair, navy blue eyes hidden behind glasses and a thin but musculat 6' 1" frame stepped up. And beside him, was Tomoyo. "I see that Mr. Hiiragizawa is from sector 5. Your jobs are transporting the intel to us and the agents from mission to mission. You will carry the debriefs for our active field agents if ever they are out of the country, but of course, last call goes to our team leaders."

"Voight Nina and Thorne Chiara." A girl with shoulder-length brown hair, forest green eyes and a perfect model-like 5' 3" body stepped up. And a girl with chin-length black hair, brown eyes and a sporty 5' 5" figure stepped up beside her. "Miss Thorne is our very own from Sector 6, and Miss Voight is from Sector 5. They are the best Operations Technologists the CIA can offer and they will be working with you."

Mr. Markson walked over to stand beside Sakura and Syaoran. "So that's the team that you two will be leading," he said. "I hope I won't have any fights to resolve between the 12 of you, especially you two." Then he walked over to stand in front of the 12 people. "Now, I've arranged for a private room in a restaurant downtown. I want you guys to meet up there later at 2 to get to know each other better."

He turned to look at Tomoyo. "Daidouji," he said. "I'm sorry but no gigs for now until the whole mission is finished, or at least until we take a rest." He looked at the 10 of them. "I want everyone, except the OpTechs, to start training tomorrow. Weights, cardio, aikido, judo, taekwondo, boxing, jujitsu, weapon handling… the works. I need you all at your best. I also set up your tutorials in code deciphering, languages… a whole lot more, including tutorials on how to beat a lie detector test and crime scene investigation, just in case. Oh and you'll all have crash courses in science." This made all 12 of them grimace.

He turned to look at the two OpTechs. "You two, you will be in training with former OpTechs in the CIA. And this time, you will be learning new stuff from the crime lab. You'll be learning how to get DNA samples from evidence, examine blood samples, thumb-printing, and everything that comes with it."

Then he turned to everyone with a very serious look in his face. "I want you all to know that what you're gonna do will mean a lot to the country and the whole world, no matter what the result of your work will be. I want you to know that I personally chose you to be in this team because I know that you all have what it takes, you all have the courage and strength to face a dangerous day after a dangerous day. I wish you all the best and I hope God will bless you. Thank you letting me down on your first day as a team."

===============

Sakura stepped into the elevator, heading down. Just as the doors were about to close, Syaoran and Nina stepped in, holding hands and being all sweet and lovey-dovey. Sakura started feeling weird, like she didn't want to be there. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

She stood there, trying not to look as she waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. But then, when she was starting to feel queasy, Syaoran spoke. "Hey, Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm good," Sakura answered, no trace of emotion in her face and voice. "How are you? How'd you get here? Last I heard about you, Aunt Yelen had you training hard in Hong Kong. Well, that was almost 6 years ago."

"I've been good," Syaoran said, still hand in hand with Nina, who looked left out. "I went AWOL (absent with out leave) on them. Couldn't take them yelling in my ear no more." He glanced at Nina and said. "Oh, by the way, this is Nina, my girlfriend." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Sakura felt claustrophobic, but she hid it. "Hey, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and gave a barely noticeable smile. Nina shook her hand briefly and smiled at her.

"Hey, Sakura!" Nina said cheerily. "I hope we can be great friends. It's a pleasure to meet you! Did you know Syaoran from before?" she asked and glanced quickly at Syaoran.

Finally, to Sakura's comfort, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sakura quickly stepped out. "I met him when I was in fourth grade. He was a transfer student in Japan," answered Sakura, who was now walking beside the couple towards the exit.

"She's the one I told you about, sweetheart," Syaoran said to Nina. _He talked to her about me? Hmm… I never even thought he'd remember me._ Sakura thought.

"Oh!" Nina exclaimed, getting a thoughtful look in her face. "Is she the one clumsy cheerleader who roller-bladed to school?" She looked up at Syaoran with wide questioning eyes.

Sakura was shocked at this, and a little angry, but she kept it behind an emotionless face. Syaoran shot her an apologetic look and Sakura just gave a barely noticeable glare. She stopped at the exit and said. "Well, guys, my ride's parked at the other side, so I guess I'll see you later."

With that she walked down the hall to her right and headed for the exit to the Section B parking lot. When, she got there, she hopped in her BMW Z4 and pulled out of the parking lot.

As she drove the freeway, she blasted her radio. A song by Trapt was on. She drove on home in silence and before she knew it, she was parking her car in her garage.

Sakura stepped out of the car and turned on the alarm. She stepped into her house and saw that the light on her answering machine was beeping. She pressed a button on her answering machine and the messages started its playback.

Beep. "Hey Sakura, this is Markson. Tell everyone that training starts tomorrow 5am sharp. Thanks." Beep. "Hey Sakura, this is Tomoyo, want me to pick you up so that we can go downtown together? Call back." Beep. "Good Morning, Miss Kinomoto. This is Peter Clein from Massey Cadillac. I'm calling to say that the Escalade EXT that you ordered is here. Registration and all the paperwork is done. Your plate number us already there. You can pick it up today. We close at 5pm. Hope to see you soon. Thanks. Bye."

__

Yes! Sakura thought. _I finally have my dream car! This is so great!_ Sakura quickly ran to her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. Tomoyo answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said, an unusual trace of excitement in her voice. "Can you pick me up? My Escalade's here! I can go pick it up!" Sakura felt happy enough to jump around her house, but she controlled herself.

"Really? Oh! COOL!!" Tomoyo exclaimed over the phone. "Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes! Bye!" Click.

Sakura hung up and ran to her room. She changed into black tank top, baggy army camouflage pants and combat boots. She put her hair up in a messy bun with a stick holding it together. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed in her CD pouch, an extra tank top and her small pouch of tools. She put her roller-blades and put them in a plastic bag and stuffed it in her backpack. She walked out of her room and went to the back to get her skateboard.

Just as she was gonna go back to the front of the house, she heard a honk outside. She quickly shrugged on her black biker jacket, grabbed her stuff and stepped outside. But what she saw outside was weird. It wasn't Tomoyo's Sebring that waited for her outside, it was a Lincoln Navigator with Syaoran waiting inside.

Sakura walked up to the car and opened the passenger side door. "Hey, what're you doing here? I called Tomoyo to pick me up." She looked around the car and noticed that Nina wasn't there, and the car smelled like sandalwood, very Syaoran-like.

"Hey yourself," Syaoran answered, smiling. "I called Tomoyo to ask where you were at, I was thinking of spending some time together, and she told me that I could come pick you up instead of her. So, is that okay?" He asked as he held out his hand for Sakura's bag.

Sakura stared at Syaoran for a minute, then she gave in. She passed her bag to him and climbed in. "Fine," she said, a brief look of mischief crossing her face as she saw his eyes widen at the weight of her bag. "You know where I'm going, right?" she asked as she pulled down and buckled her seatbelt.

He pulled out and drove towards the highway. "Yeah," he said, turning on the CD in his car stereo, it was Usher. "Tomoyo said to go to the Massey Cadillac in Downey. So you got a new ride?" he asked, glancing briefly at Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, not bothering to say anything else. She sat there and hummed along to the music, and played with the wheel on her skateboard, which she put between her legs.

"So," Syaoran said, trying to strike up a conversation. "How are you? How'd you get here? Last I heard, you were still in Japan and you were graduating and… well…" he stopped, not wanting to mention Sakura's mom. He knew how close they were. He knew that she was hurt real bad when Aunt Nadesiko, it was the same for him when his father died.

"And mom died," Sakura continued for him, a dull pain starting in her chest. She hid her emotions behind a mask as she spoke. "And I moved here and shit happened. Look let's not talk about this. How long have you worked for the CIA, anyway? How'd you really get here?" she looked at him intently, eyes masked and emotionless.

"4 years," he answered as he turned on a corner. "Mama had me study here and when I went home 5 years ago, she had an arranged marriage set up for me. I got pissed, took off and came here. I knew Eriol since college and he had me recruited into the CIA." He looked at Sakura and asked, "so how long have you been in the CIA?"

"5 years," she answered. Then she remembered that he was from sector 5. "Hey, hold on, I thought top field agents go in Sector 6 and up, how come you were in Sector 5?" she asked and glanced briefly at him.

"I was in Sector 7 two years ago," he answered. "Then I heard that things were going wrong in Sector 5 so I asked if I could be transferred there." He slowed the car and turned the corner and saw Massey. "Ah, here we are." He drove in and parked his car.

Sakura reached in the back and grabbed her bag and her skateboard and got out of the car. "Thanks," she said to Syaoran. "You can go ahead if you want, I might take long." She waited for him to answer, but he locked his car and turned on the alarm.

"Naw," he answered. "I'll go with you. Doesn't matter if we're late, anyway," he said, falling in step with Sakura as they walked towards the building. "What's your new ride? SUV? Convertible?" he asked.

"You'll see," she answered. They stepped into the building and the walked up to the counter. "Hi," she said to the receptionist who looked bored. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm here to get my car. I talked to a Mr. Peter Clein on the phone, is he around?"

"One moment please," the receptionist answered, as she dialed something on the phone and picked up the receiver. "Yeah, is Mr. Clein there?" she asked to the person on the other end, then she paused. "Yeah, someone's here looking for him. A Miss Kinomoto." She paused again. "Okay, okay, thanks." She put the phone down and looked at Sakura. "He'll be right here."

"Ok," Sakura answered. She left the counter and looked around at the cars on display, Syaoran behind her. Just as she was getting bored, a tall lanky guy came up to her.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto, I'm Peter Clein. I see you got my message," he said as he held out his hand. Sakura shook it. "The car is outside, I'm having my people take off the plastic on the car seats as of now and having them clean it up." He took held out a clipboard and a pen. "Now, I just need you to sign these papers and we're all set."

Sakura signed the papers and handed them back to him. Just then, a black Escalade EXT drove up to the entrance of the building. Sakura stared at it and smiled a little. "Ah, there it is." Mr. Clein said. A guy in overalls stepped out of the driver's side and walked up to Sakura and handed her the keys.

"Thanks, Mr. Clein," Sakura said. "I'll call if there are any problems." With that, she and Syaoran stepped out to examine the car. Sakura opened the driver's side and then opened the back to examine the interior. _Wow,_ she thought. She left her bag in the back and circled the car, admiring the flawless paint job.

"Now, _that_ is _hot_," Syaoran said, also circling the car. "Nice choice, Sakura." He looked at her and saw her shutting the door to the back seat.

"Come on, let's go, we're late." She jumped into her car and started the engine.

===============

The restaurant they went to in downtown was on the top floor of a building. The place was big and the private room they got was cozy. There were armchairs and couches around a few tables and a TV on one side of the room.

Sakura was sitting near the TV, watching a basketball game between the Minnesota Timberwolves and the Sacramento Kings. (a/n: wolves won of course.) Just then, the waiters came in with the food. Sakura stood up to get some when Tomoyo caught up with her, Eriol right behind.

"Hey, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Meet Eriol, he's gonna be my partner. Eriol, this is Sakura, my bestfriend." Eriol held out his hand and Sakura shook it, slightly smiling at him and giving him a short and friendly nod.

Eriol looked a little intimidated and Tomoyo noticed this. "Oh, don't worry, Sakura's not mad," she reassured him. "She's just like that, she doesn't smile much. Right, Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura fondly and slung her arm around Sakura, despite being shorter.

"Yeah," Sakura said, slightly smiling again. "Sorry. Nice to meet you, Eriol, how's it going? I'm really sorry, it's just that I havent smiled in a long time, Tomoyo might faint if I do smile." Sakura tried dry humor, got a slap from Tomoyo because of it, and it worked. Eriol, looked a little more relaxed.

"Nice to meet you, too, Sakura." He answered, smiling cheerfully at Sakura. "It's ok, really. Wouldn't want Tomoyo fainting now. I'm good. You?" he asked. "I heard a lot about you and your fieldwork. From the communiqué and intel you've acquired, I gotta say that you're really good!" he said as he brought us over to Syaoran and Nina, still hand in hand, who were talking to Meiling, Jake and Chiara.

"Sakura's great in the field," Tomoyo said, smiling proudly at her bestfriend. "I was her partner once, for 4 months. She did most of her stuff almost effortlessly! She deserves this spot in the team, she deserves to be the top field agent in the CIA!" Tomoyo grinned, seeing that Sakura's face was starting to get a little pink.

"That's not true," Sakura said, still trying to control the blush creeping up her neck. "But, thanks." She looked around and found empty chairs on the corner of the room. "I'll be right be right back," Sakura told Eriol and Tomoyo. She went over to the chairs and grabbed 2 and brought them over to the group.

"Sakura!" Chiara exclaimed when she brought back the chairs. "Great job on the mission! Nothing went wrong with the gadgets, right?" she asked, motioning Sakura to sit in the empty armchair between her and Meiling.

"Nah, everything was good," Sakura answered, sitting down. "So what _are_ you guys talking about?" she looked around at the group. Then she remembered Markson's message. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already 4, she was gonna be late. "Oh, damn, sorry guys, I gotta pass. We can talk tomorrow. Oh, which reminds me, tomorrow, we start training, so we have to report at 5am or else, we can get kicked of the mission, so I want everyone to meet up at 4:45 in the parking lot tomorrow, if that's okay with Syaoran." She looked at Syaoran questioningly.

"Yeah it's good," he answered.

"Okay," Sakura said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go tell the others, you guys sleep early, aight?" And Sakura left the group and headed for the other 4 people in the room. When she reached them, she stood beside Robyn, chair and gave a slight smile. "Hey guys," Sakura greeted. "I gotta go. I just came by to say that training starts tomorrow, 5am. We decided to meet up at the parking lot 15 minutes before just in case. Don't be late or else maybe you'll get kicked off the team." Sakura dug aroung in my pocket and produced a card. She handed it to Robyn. "Here's my number. Call me or text if something comes up or if you just feel like it. just pass it around. Thanks, guys. See ya."

"See ya, Sakura" Robyn called back.

Sakura waved and went to get my bag by the TV, then she saw Syaoran walking over to her. She looked at him and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Can I go with you?" he asked, walking with her to the elevator. "We can talk a little more. And I do have a lot of questions." The elevator door opened and they stepped inside. Sakura pressed the button for the basement parking.

"Okay," she said, handing him the skateboard. "You can board right?" he nodded. "Okay, how about your car? You can just follow me, I'm just gonna go park it in a public parking." She said. They reached the parking lot and got in their cars and drove out to a public parking lot near the park.

They parked and Sakura opened her bag and changed into her roller-blades and stepped out of the car. She took her wallet and stuck it in her pocket and left her bag in the car. She locked the car and rolled over to Syaoran who was waiting for her.

"So, Let's go," she said, going to the side walk and did some spins and grabs. "I'm gonna be late." She ollied over a few trashcans and Syaoran kept up with her.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Syaoran asked after 3 minuted of skating down the same sidewalk. He'd been in LA for a year three years ago but he wasn't really familiar with these streets they we skating through.

"You'll see," Sakura answered in her stoic voice, but an excited glint that didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran appeared in her eyes. Then she asked, "Where have you been these past years anyway? If you were in the CIA for 4 years in LA, I would have seen you around." She thought back to the 5 years in the CIA. Three years ago, she was stationed at New York, going after files from the Russian Mafia.

"I started out here for a year," Syaoran answered as they turned a corner. "Then I got transferred to Sector 5 in Seattle three years ago, I saw you there last night, in the Skate Park. I was even on the same plane as you." Syaoran chuckled and glanced at Sakura.

"Oh," Sakura said, thinking back to last night. Then she remembered the guy from the Skate Park. "Yeah, I remember you. No wonder you looked familiar, even though it was dark. I didn't see you three years ago coz I was in New York." She stopped talking and they were in a comfortable silence.

Sakura saw the familiar two-story, yellow building and sped up. "We're almost there," she said. "Are you good with kids?" she asked, wanting to know.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered, wondering why she was asking this. "I guess I am, my sisters are married and I have a lot of nieces and nephews. I'm okay with them." Syaoran thought about his four sisters. He hadn't talked to them in a long time. Last time, he saw them was a year ago, when they were in vacation.

"Good," Sakura said, stopping in front of the building. "We're here."

She opened the door and stepped inside quietly. She saw the girl behind the counter about to greet her but Sakura stopped her, placing a finger on her mouth. She silently took off her roller-blades and motioned Syaoran to leave the skateboard with her roller-blades in the counter and to follow her.

An old and familiar glint appeared in Sakura's eyes as she tiptoed to the hallway and silently opened a door with a sign that said 'Activity Room' on it. There was a lot of noise coming from the room, so Sakura opening the door wasn't really noticed. But when she jumped in, with a huge smile on her face that surprised Syaoran, it was a different story.

"Hi guys!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping into the room with a very rare smile on her face. "How's everybody today?" she asked as about 15 little kids between 3-10 ran over to her, yelling "Sakura!" and giving big hugs and sloppy kisses.

__

So this was why Sakura seemed excited, Syaoran thought. Syaoran stood by the door, thinking to himself as he smiled, watching the old Sakura playing, talking and joking around with the children.

Syaoran's train of thought was stopped when Sakura called him over.

"Syaoran, come here," Sakura said, waving Syaoran over. "Hey, kids! Listen up," she said to the kids who immediately quieted down and listened to Sakura. "This is Syaoran and he's my friend, meaning he's your friend, too. Right, Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded. "He specially came with me to see you guys! So, what do you guys say?" Sakuras smiled at the kids and smiled at Syaoran.

__

Beautiful, Syaoran thought. Then he caught himself. _What the hell am I thinking?_

"Hi, Syaoran! Nice to meet you! Will you be my friend?" the kids said together. This made Syaoran smile at Sakura and the kids.

He sat down beside Sakura and said to the kids, "Sure, I'll be your friend!" He picked up a three-year-old girl and played with her and smiled at everyone else. This made Sakura smile at him again.

"Okay," Sakura started, taking something from her pocket. It was a small book of bible stories. "Everyone, guess what I brought with me?" She showed the book to the kids, they all cheered and clapped. "I'm gonna read to you a story! But before anything else, what do we do, Kiera?" she asked the little girl in Syaoran's arms.

"We pray!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Right," Sakura said. "So let's pray."

__

"Dear God,

Thank You for giving us this great day,

A perfect day to tell stories of Your people spreading Your word.

Thank You for bringing us Syaoran, who I'm sure is gonna have fun with these children.

Lord, please bless these children. Heal them and cover them with Your own blood.

Protect them from evil and guide them to believe in You and obey You.

May You bless them in every path they choose.

In Jesus' name,

Amen"

===============

Sakura and Syaoran stepped out of the orphanage and it was almost sunset.

"That was really nice," Sakura said as they skated back to the parking lot. "They loved you, did you see how Kiera almost cried when we we're leaving? She practically thought you were a huge teddy bear!" Sakura chuckled a little but as they got farther from the building, her old emotionless self came back.

"Why?" Syaoran asked. "Why do you smile for them but not for everyone else? Not even Tomoyo?" Syaoran had a glimpse of the Sakura that he had a crush on, the Sakura that he liked. He had missed that Sakura for 12 years already, and seeing how she was today made him miss her more. This Sakura is not the same.

"Ever since I left Japan," Sakura started. Then she paused, then she continued. "I've never really had fun. I had a lot of bad memories from Japan, and I had to cope with that for 5 years… I still am. These kids are the only ones who can give me happiness. Seeing them grow up and be someone strong, nothing's more wonderful than that." She stopped talking and skated slightly ahead, not wanting to talk about it anymore. A dull pain began in her chest and, surprisingly, her head.

Soon, they got back to their cars. Sakura opened her har and changed into her boots. Syaoran handed her skateboard back to her.

"Thanks," Syaoran said, getting into his car. "Thanks for showing me what you were like once more." Then he drove away.

Sakura got in her car and started the engine. _You're welcome, Syaoran._ She thought. _But, unfortunately, I doubt that that Sakura would come back permanently._

===============

And that's chapter 2! I'm really sorry if I got this out late.

You guys should review, alright?! Or else I'll make you wait longer for chapter 3!

I'm already starting on chapter 3 as of now, so I hope you guys r&r.. Thanks you guys!!

Ya'll just put your questions in the reviews or you can email me! Byebye ya'll!!

God bless! =D

-junkie 052904


End file.
